The invention relates to an optical device with a defined total device stress and a therefrom resulting defined birefringence and consequently a well defined optical polarization dependence. More particularly the invention relates to an waveguide core stress and the cladding layer stress sum up to a total device stress with a desired distribution. More particularly, this distribution being such that the optical mode(s) in the waveguides do not experience any birefringence and such that the polarization dependence is minimized or set to a desired, well defined value.
In the article xe2x80x9cCharacterization of Silicon-Oxynitride Films deposited by Plasma Enhanced CVDxe2x80x9d by Claassen, v.d. Pol, Goemans and Kuiper in J. Electrochem. Soc.: Solid state science and technology, July 1986, pp 1458-1464 the composition and mechanical properties of silicon-oxynitride layers made by plasma-enhanced deposition using different gas mixtures are investigated. It is stated that the mechanical stress strongly depends on the amount of oxygen and hydrogen incorporated in the layer. Heat treatment at temperatures higher than the deposition temperature leads to a densification of the film due to hydrogen desorption and cross-linking.
In xe2x80x9cTemperature dependence of stresses in chemical vapor deposited vitreous filmsxe2x80x9d by Shintani, Sugaki and Nakashima in J. Appl. Phys. 51(8), August 1980, pp 4197-4205 its is shown that in vitreous silicate glass depending on deposition background pressure different components of tensile and compressive stress occur. Also a hysteresis of the stress is observed.
In xe2x80x9cStress in chemical-vapor-deposited SiO2 and plasma-SiNx films on GaAs and Sixe2x80x9d by Blaauw in J. Appl. Phys. 54(9), September 1983, pp 5064-5068 stress in films of CVD-SiO2 and plasma-SiNx on GaAs is measured as a function of temperature. Different properties of the stress are observed depending on e.g. film thickness, doping and annealing parameters. xe2x80x9cStress in silicon dioxide films deposited using chemical vapor deposition techniques and the effect of annealing on these stressesxe2x80x9d by Bhushan, Muraka and Gerlach in J. Vac Sci. Technol. B 8(5), Sep/Oct 1990, pp 1068-1074 deals with in situ measured stress as a function of annealing temperature. Different deposition techniques are investigated and in PECVD silica films on silicon substrates a change of the stress sign from tensile to compressive is observed with rising annealing temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,424 is related to a single mode optical waveguide having a substrate, a cladding layer formed on the substrate, a core portion embedded in the cladding layer, and an elongated member for applying a stress to the core portion or a stress relief groove for relieving a stress from the core portion in the cladding layer along the core portion. The position, shape and material of the elongated member or the groove are determined in such a way that stress-induced birefringence produced in the core portion in accordance with a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the substrate and the single mode optical waveguide is a desired value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,781, integrated optical devices which utilize a magnetostrictively, electrostrictively or photostrictively induced stress to alter the optical properties of one or more waveguides in the device are disclosed. The integrated optical devices consist of at least one pair of optical waveguides preferably fabricated in a cladding material formed on a substrate. A stress applying material, which may be a magnetostrictive, electrostrictive or photostrictive material, is affixed to the upper surface of the cladding material near at least one of the optical waveguides. When the appropriate magnetic, electric or photonic field is applied to the stress applying material, a dimensional change tends to be induced in the stress applying material. The constrained state of the stress applying material, however, caused by its adhesion to the cladding material, causes regions of tensile and compressive stress, as well as any associated strains, to be created in the integrated optical device. By positioning one or more optical waveguides in a region of the device which will be subjected to a tensile or compressive stress, the optical properties of the stressed waveguide may be varied to achieve switching and modulation. Latchable integrated optical devices are achieved by utilizing a controlled induced stress to xe2x80x9ctunexe2x80x9d one or more waveguides in an integrated optical device to a desired refractive index or birefringence, which will be retained after the field is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,181 discloses a method of making a preform for a high numerical aperture gradient index optical waveguide. Therein the concentration of two dopant constituents is changed during fabrication. Concentration of the first dopant, germanium (Ge), is changed radially as the preform is built up in order to produce the desired radial refractive index gradient. The concentration of the second dopant, boron (B), is changed radially to compensate for the radial change in thermal expansion coefficient caused by the varying Ge concentration. B is added to the cladding layer to make the thermal expansion coefficient of the cladding equal to or greater than the composite thermal expansion coefficient of the core. The magnitude of residual tension at the inner surface caused by thermal expansion gradients is reduced and premature cracking of the preform is eliminated.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4724316 is an improved fiber optic sensor of the type in which a fiber optic waveguide component of the sensor is configured to be responsive to an external parameter such that curvature of the fiber optic waveguide is altered in response to forces induced by changes in the external parameter being sensed. The alteration of the curvature of the fiber optic waveguide causes variations in the intensity of light passing therethrough, these variations being indicative of the state of the external parameter. The improvement comprises coating material covering the exterior portion of the fiber optic waveguide, the coating material having an expansion coefficient and thickness such that distortion of the fiber optic waveguide caused by thermally induced stresses between the coating material and the glass fiber is substantially eliminated. Also disclosed is a support member for supporting the curved fiber optic waveguide, the support member and fiber optic waveguide being configured and arranged to minimize the effects of thermal stress tending to separate the waveguide from the support member.
It is an object of the invention according to claim 1 to provide an optical device with a defined total device stress and a therefrom resulting defined birefringence, which device is easy to manufacture and at the same time provides a high precision in the resulting birefringence value with the final intent to obtain a well defined optical polarization dependence for the optical mode propagating in the device.
The optical device with the features according to claim 1 has the advantage that the propa-gation properties of the therein guided optical mode(s) can be tailored according to the appropriate needs imposed by the application, e.g., no polarization sensitivity in a conventional photonic component with the advantage that the state of polarization need not be controlled in a practical system.
The waveguide stress can result from an annealing process, which has the advantage that it can be used for the extraction of hydrogen from the waveguide core which decreases hydrogen-bond induced losses. When referring to an annealing process or an annealing step, a well defined technological processing procedure is meant in which the device to be fabricated is e.g. heated in a furnace with a well controlled temperature profile and subsequently cooled down. When the cladding layer stress is tunable by variation of the temperature of an annealing step or the concentration of an additive material, the advantage arises that with a relatively simple process the stress can be controlled accurately. This is particularly useful when the stress of the waveguide core is predetermined by other parameters such as the desired refractive index and the maximum allowed optical losses. On the other hand, if the waveguide core stress is tunable by variation of the temperature of an annealing step or the concentration of an additive material, the vice versa effecting advantage can be utilized in that eventual restrictions which determine the stress of the cladding layer, can be followed and the desired value of birefringence can be controlled via the tunability of the waveguide core stress.
It is of greatest advantage when the cladding layer stress is tunable to the tensile as well as to the compressive stress range, since then a big flexibility in processing the waveguide core is achieved because the resulting waveguide core stress can be negative as well as positive and still nearly any desired value of resulting total device stress can be obtained. This proves advantageous when the cladding layer stress is settable opposite to the waveguide core stress, such that the most desired no-birefringence device can be realised by stress compensation.
Quite in contrast to other approaches to avoid stress in planar devices, like fabricating stress relief grooves, no complex processing steps like an additional lithographic mask and etching step are required here. Annealing steps as described here are easily controllable and usually are needed anyway. They do hence neither introduce additional complexity nor costs.
The propagation behaviour of the optical modes in a waveguide should be controlled accurately because in many applications the state of polarization critically determines device performance. On the other side, in today""s optical communication systems using single mode waveguides the propagation of TE and TM modes should be as similar as possible in order to have negligible polarization dependence such that consequently polarization control can be neglected. A difference in the refractive index for TE and TM modes in a wave guiding structurexe2x80x94a birefringencexe2x80x94leads to polarization-dependent effects in an optical component. Hence, the birefringence in an optical waveguide is one of the important factors which determines performance of a waveguide type optical component part, so that it is desirable to control the birefringence value with a high degree of accuracy.
Aside from the birefringence induced by the waveguide geometry, the major contribution to the birefringence is induced by the stress in the layered stack of the wave guiding material. Birefringence induced by the waveguide geometry is typically a few times 10xe2x88x924 whereas the stress-induced birefringence is in many cases an order of magnitude larger. It is hence of importance to accurately control these values for practical applications, e.g., in single-mode optical communication components.
The invention provides an optical device with a defined total device stress and a therefrom resulting defined birefringence and controlled polarization sensitivity. When manufacturing a waveguide structure, comprising a substrate of silicon with an oxide layer and a SiON waveguide core thereupon, followed by a silica cladding layer a certain amount of stress builds up during annealing of the SiON core layer. This is mainly due to the difference of the different thermal expansion coefficients in the layers. The annealing step is used for extraction of hydrogen from the SiON in order to achieve low losses. The cladding layer made of silica then can be created and annealed such that this layer exhibits a cladding layer stress. The cladding layer stress and the waveguide core stress can be advantageously used to compensate each other such that the total device stress is minimized. This leads to a minimized birefringence which is fully compensated by properly designing the waveguide geometry. The extinction of the birefringence results in a minimized polarisation dependence of the optical device.
When the cladding layer stress has the opposite sign to the waveguide core stress, the waveguide core stress is counteracted by the cladding layer stress. Since both stress types, tensile and compressive, can be added in arbitrary combinations, a desired value of total device stress can be reached, thereby making the optical device viable also as device with a desired non-zero-value of birefringence and hence, with a defined polarization dependence, e.g., to built an optical mode converter.